Una Esposa de Mentiras
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo es un exitoso cirujano plástico, despreciado en su juventud por su deforme nariz, que finge ser un infeliz marido para ligar con mujeres y así superar su trauma. Cuando finalmente conoce a una chica llamada Orihime de la que se enamora. Desgraciada mente en su mundo lleno de mentiras involucra a Rukia quien se hace pasar por su ex-esposa y una mentira lleva a otra.
1. El anillo

**Hola mis lindos IchiRukis, hoy vengo con una comedia cómica que no se si lo cómico me salga bien, es de uno de mis actores y productores favoritos en comedia: Adam Sandler. "Just go whith it" en estados unidos, "Sígueme el rollo" en España y "Una esposa de mentiras" Es una de las muchas películas que me gustan y en cuanto la vi me recordó a Ichigo y Rukia. Por que el amor no esta en lo físico si no en lo que esa persona te hace sentir. **

**Bueno aclaraciones**

****La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

****Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

****He arreglado algunas cosas de la película a como me gustaría que hubiesen sido así que no es enteramente igual. **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero y les agrade. **

* * *

_****__**...**_

_****__****__**...**_

_****__****__****__**...**_

_**Una esposa de mentira**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**El anillo" **_

_**By: Mazzy Kuchiki**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Todo estaba listo, la comida, los invitados, la iglesia y el salón. Todo listo para esperar a la mujer que había elegido para que fuese mi esposa. Riruka Doukaganime. Una chica que estuvo comigo en la universidad y que además de todo es bellísima. Se que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con vestido pero no aguanto estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, así que. Falta una hora para ir a la iglesia pero le compre unos pendientes de diamante azul que quiero que use.

Voy con cuidado hasta la habitación donde se esta cambiando pero Renji, mi primo me ve.

—¿A dónde vas Ichigo?

—Le tengo un regalo a Riruka —le muestro una cajita negra— solo será un segundo.

Sonríe junto a mi y vamos hasta la habitación, la puerta esta entre abierta y se escuchan muchas risas de mujeres. Nos detenemos en la puerta sin embargo tienen una platica que me llama la atención.

—Ya dinos Riruka. ¿Qué paso con Ginjo?

—Lo fui a ver ayer y le dije que si quería detener la boda solo debía decirlo, pero dijo que nunca se va a casar y que lo hiciera.

—¿Y te dio tu regalo de bodas?

Todas se rieron al unísono.

—¡Claro chicas! Pero les juro, es la última.

—Si, claro. —dijo una entre risitas.

—Ichigo es el esposo perfecto, nos mudaremos a Tokio, va a ser cardiólogo y es un idiota. Podré ir de vacaciones a donde sea mientras él salva vidas.

Me volví a ver a Renji, tenía una cara de perplejidad peor que la mía. Le di un empujón y me fui de ahí, si ella quería humillarme yo lo are al doble. Dejare que todo siga su rumbo mas nunca llegare a la boda, se quedara plantada y es lo menos que se merece. Con furia aplaste la cajita del regalo Renji no me siguió. Tome mi auto y maneje y maneje hasta llegar a un bar.

Cometí una equivocación, ella no es más que pura mierda, no puedo casarme con alguien que no iba a amarme. Así son todas las mujeres, solo piensan en dinero. ¿Por qué yo no jugar con ellas también? El amor no es más que basura, mierda, asco, una estupidez.

Pedí varias copas, aun no estaba borracho y creo que no lo haría, no vale la pena estar así por algo tan vil. Mientras esperaba mi siguiente ronda una atractiva mujer de cabellos azul agua se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, apenas la vi de reojo pero se callo su bolso, desgraciadamente mis reflejos como un hombre bueno fluyeron y levante su bolso.

—Se te cayo tu…

—¿Puedes dejar de decir idioteces por cinco minutos? —se veía muy molesta.

—Se te cayo tu bolso. —dije sin ganas y la puse a su lado. Ella se volvió a verme

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta y menos de que eras casado. ¿Tu esposa se fue al baño?

Baje la mirada a mi mano y ahí estaba mi anillo de bodas que ya tenia puesto para no perderlo, sonreí sin ganas. Le iba a decir, juro que le iba a decir que era un idiota que se iba a casar con una mujerzuela prostituta que no me amaba pero no. Altere la verdad.

—¿Dónde esta mi esposa? Bueno, eso deje de preguntarlo hace tantos años.

—¡Que cruel!

—Ella dice que trabajo demasiado para mantenerla a ella, y a su adicción por las compras y al crack.

—¿Por qué no solo la dejas? —sus ojos azul agua eran luminosos.

—Por mis hijos, tres hermosos pequeños. Es que, yo, no puedo arruinar su infancia.

—Como lo siento… pero…. —paseo su dedo índice por mi anillo y con una voz tremendamente sensual dijo:— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

Me sorprendí, así de fácil conseguí dormir con una mujer ardiente. Le dice que si y salimos del bar… y… bueno, el resto ya lo sabrán.

Y así entendí que ese maldito anillo el símbolo que fue mi peor humillación se volvió un arma para ir tras ellas, jugar y dejarlas como lo que eran.

Cambie mi especialidad por cirugía plástica, empecé a hacer ejercicio y bueno, fue fácil para mi conseguir sexys y hermosas chicas cada noche en bares, fiestas y lugares inimaginables.

Tras varios años, todo sigue igual solo que ahora vivo en Tokio y me convertí en uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo, sigo siendo guapo, tengo treinta y cinco años y estoy disfrutando de mi vida y dinero en soledad. Abrí mi propio consultorio plástico y fin de la historia. Y así estaré para siempre.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Esto no es lo que el doctor Kurosaki pidió!

Llegue a mi consultorio como todas las mañanas a las nueve en punto y como siempre mi asistente desde hace ya diez, Rukia Kuchiki estaba con mi negocio limpio, abierto y con gente esperando.

—Necesito que me haga un descuento por este inconveniente. —Rukia como siempre de agresiva le lanzo la caja al mensajero, este se fue sin más.

—Buenos días Rukia —le salude con una taza de café de Starbucks en la mano.

—Hola Ichigo. Tienes diez citas para hoy y una invitación de Urahara a su fiesta de inicio de primavera.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó para hacer algo en la computadora.

—Mis hijos Ichigo no puedo dejarlos así nada más.

—Pero tienes a la nana ¿no?

—Si pero… tu eres soltero Ichigo, no sabes que es tener dos responsabilidades.

—Bueno, te traeré pastel.

—Idiota.

—Hola, Hola —Entro el idiota de mi primo, Renji.

—Hola Renji —dijo de mala gana Rukia, a ella le cae mal mi primo, lleva el tiempo que tengo de conocerla para invitarla a salir. Aun después de que se había casado él seguía tras ella, y no creo que le guste si no que ya es solo por molestar.

—¿Qué haces aquí inepto? —le pregunte apartando su cara que estaba apunto de besar a Rukia en la mejilla.

—Dijiste fiesta y me aparecí. ¿Crees que alguien no querría estar con este bombón?

—Mas bien, un bombón quemado y seco —sonrío Rukia.

—Si quieres ir adelante pero aléjate de Rukia mientras estoy trabajando. Escucho un solo ruido molesto de ella y te largas.

Eso sirvió para que los dos estuvieran tranquilos, Rukia es demasiado agresiva y se que puede cuidarse sola pero aun así, siempre he tenido la sensación de que debo cuidarla. Ella se divorcio hace unos seis años y el imbecil la dejo con dos niños que solo conozco de vista pero gran parte de que ella esta aquí es por que quiero ayudarla y cuidarla, es una mujer demasiado fabulosa y gentil. No puedo dejarla, creo que ella es la única verdadera amiga que tengo en la vida.

Termine mi día de trabajo y como siempre, lleve a Rukia hasta su apartamento y de ahí me fui a la fiesta de Urahara, un viejo cliente que se ha estirado mucho su vieja cara para estar con su tercer esposa. Yoruhichi, una mujer muy atractiva y que podría ser hasta mi hermana. Pero los dos se aman, eso lo se.

—Hola Urahara —lo salude en cuanto lo vi en su hermosa y lujosa casa, muchos de los que asistieron son y fueron mis clientes.

—Ichigo, que gusto verte.

—Mira, él es mi primo, Renji.

—Hola gorrón

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Gracias por haber venido, siéntanse como en su casa.

—Gracias y quería decirte que…

—¡Urahara!, ¡Urahara!, es Jinta, tu hijo se callo de las escaleras.

—¿Esta bien?

—Se corto la rodilla. Esta sangrando. —Era su esposa, Yoruhichi. Morena y de cabello morado y largo. Hermosa.

—Yo puedo coserle. —intervine—. Renji ve por mi maletín que esta en el auto. —saque mis llaves del pantalón y se las entregue.

—Si.

El chico pelirrojo estaba en el baño, sentado con su rodilla sangrando, necesitaría solo unos dos puntos pero mientras llegaba Renji con mi maletín lave la herida. Cuando llego Renji le pedí que se retirara y cerré la puerta. Me lave las manos y me quite mi anillo para conquistar y lo guarde en mi pantalón.

—Y bien Jinta ¿Por qué te caíste?

—Estaba viendo una chica —tome una jeringa con aguja esterilizada y un poco de morfina para que no le doliera al cocerle.

—Era morena, rubia, pelirroja.

—Castaña, ojos azules, sus curvas, excelente cuerpo, enormes pechos.

—¿Quieres estar solo?

—Ah, no yo no hago esas cosas, aun.

Termine de cocerlo, lo volví a limpiar, lo vende y como nuevo. Salio del baño y grito un "Estoy vivo" Todos aplaudieron mi trabajo que fue sencillo.

—Excelente trabajo doc.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, enormes ojos azules y de un cuerpo perfecto se acerco a mí moviendo su cintura de una forma muy sensual.

—La distracción —dije.

—¿Perdón?

—Que Jinta se callo por que te vio.

—Así que yo tuve la culpa.

—¿Y tu nombre es?

—Orihime Inoue.

—Oh, una princesa. —sonrío y me quede maravillado—. Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

Caminamos por la casa de Urahara mientras platicábamos.

—Creo que la cirugía es demasiado falsa. —menciono Orihime mientras los invitados de Urahara se paseaban con todas sus deformidades.

—Bueno, creo que depende del doctor. Yo soy muy bueno y lo que hago parece real.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, busca a alguien que se vea decente.

Ella movió su cabeza por todos lados y no vio a alguien decente y en ese momento iba pasando Keigo, un antiguo cliente, me posesione detrás de ella y tome su pequeño rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Ves a ese chico? —pregunte con mis labios cerca de sus oídos.

—¿Al del trasero sexy?

—Si, cuando llego no tenia trasero, la espalda le llegaba a los talones —se volvió a mirarme sonrojada—. Cuando iba al baño resbalaba o caía dentro de la taza.

Nos reímos sin parar y salimos de la casa de Urahara, me quite mi chaqueta beige y se la puse alrededor, su diminuto vestido azul rey era demasiado provocador y no quería que nadie mas la viera.

Nos subimos a mi auto y seguíamos platicando.

—¿Y cuantas veces has audicionado?

—¿Crees que soy actriz? —tomo mi mano entre sus dedos.

—Bueno, es que eres hermosa.

—Gracias, pero no. Doy clases de Matemáticas en la primaria que no esta muy lejos de el juzgado de Tokio.

—¿Y que te trajo a Tokio?

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, quise hacer un cambio y me vine a Tokio para vivir con mi hermano y cambiar de aire.

—Viniste al lugar indicado.

Nos quedamos mirando y mis labios se acercaron a los de ella y la bese. No costo mucho para convencerla de ir a un hotel y paso lo que paso. La hice mía, y creo que jamás habida hecho conexión con alguna mujer, creo que por segunda vez me he enamorado y ella parece ser sincera y leal.

Ella es la mujer que estaba buscando.

A la mañana siguiente la tenía entre mis brazos.

—Buenos días —le bese el cabello lacio.

—Buenos días Ichigo.

—Te juro que esta fue, la mejor noche de mi vida.

—Y la mía. Siento que esto fue, algo mágico.

—Siento que esto es verdadero.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar pero podrías darme tu número y te llamo luego.

—Si, esta bien, toma una tarjeta de mi pantalón.

Orihime salio de la cama y se puso su vestido azul marino de nuevo, tomo sus sandalias y se calzo. Busco mi pantalón entre las cosas que había en el piso y al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

—Te lo hubiera dado yo pero te daría un susto verme desnudo en plena luz de mañana.

Sonrío y siguió buscando entre las bolsas de mi pantalón hasta que sus sonrisa se evaporo y saco mi anillo de matrimonio.

—¿Qué es esto Ichigo?

—Ammm… ¿Un circulo?

—¿Estas casado?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—Tardare un minuto en responder —Salí de la cama y ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y con el anillo en manos—. Bueno tardaría mas pero…

—¡Soy una idiota! ¡No me llames!

Me aventó el anillo a mi pecho y se salio corriendo. No importo realmente que la siguiera por que no iba a escuchar, eso lo he aprendido de Rukia. Me duche y salí del hotel.

De regreso a mi trabajo Rukia ya estaba más que lista para iniciar el trabajo, eran las siete de la mañana y aun no habría.

—Llegaste de madrugada. ¡Vaya! Creo que mis conjuros para que dejes de ser un holgazán funciono.

—Tuve una mala mañana.

—¿Por qué?

Se dirigió a la cafetera y sirvió dos tazas de café, a mi taza le puso dos cucharadas y le puso leche descremada, ya sabe como me gusta. Se que a ella le gusta el café solo sin azúcar y con canela. Me senté en los sillones donde la gente espera para que le atienda y Rukia, con su bata de doctora, sus gafas y su cabello recogido en un práctico chongo tenia pinta de psicóloga. Le conté lo que ocurrió con esa chica, de que ella me gusta y mucho, que me fascina y que ahora por vivir una vida de mentiras estoy pagando.

—¡Te dije que ese anillo te traería problemas! —Acuso sirviéndose una tercera taza de café— ¿Por qué no le dijiste solo la verdad?

—¿Querías que le dijera solo la verdad? —achico su boca y agrando mas sus hermosos ojos violetas y me hizo su famosa carita dulce de "Yo tengo razón" de la cual, siempre la tiene—. Haber déjame práctico contigo. Tú serás ella ahora.

—¡Ah! Claro. —se levanto, se quito su bata, soltó su cábello largo y negro, mordió sus lentes, y sosteniendo su cintura tomo su celular y hacia poses de chiquilla de Facebook con caras graciosas y de miedo.

—¿Q-Que haces?

—Ser ella, dijiste que tiene veintidós así que conociendo tus gustos es hueca.

—Ella no es así p-pero, bueno… Orihime, uso ese anillo en ocasiones para…

—Eres un puerco. —Soltó su celular y se puso de nuevo sus gafas—. Lo siento zanahoria pero eres un puerco.

Bufe por lo bajo y me levante, y en eso dos niños entraron corriendo, ambos con cabello negro y de piel pálida como Rukia, no tenia que preguntar por que sus gritos decían que lo era.

—¡Mama danos dinero! —dijo un niño pálido con ojeras bajo sus ojos amatistas, cabello negro y corto, tenia en sus manos un PSP.

—Hola, buenos días, si yo también los quiero hijos. —dijo en tono sarcástico—. Al menos saluden al doctor Kurosaki.

—Señor Kurosaki es un gran placer conocerle —dijo la niña que era mas alta que el niño y del mismo tono pálido y mismas ojeras solo que con ojos azules. Tenía un acento español

—Hola española. Y tu eres —le extendí la mano.

—Shirayuki Kuchiki. —me regreso el saludo y tenia la misma sonrisa que Rukia.

—¿Por qué tienes ese acento?

—Esta practicando acentos —dijo Rukia.

—Voy a entrar a un curso de actuación este verano y seré famosa

—Y tu que me dices niño —dirigí la mirada al niño que estaba perdido en su videojuego—. ¿Te gusta Hallo?

—Prefiero ver Californication.

—¿Cuándo en tu corta vida has visto eso Kaien?

—La niñera nos deja ver lo que queramos cuando habla con su novio. —dijo ya sin acentos extraños la pequeña Shirayuki.

—Se nota que también eres exigente con tus hijos. —Rukia me lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue a su escritorio.

—Doctor Kurosaki, ¿Me llevaría a Hawai?

—¿A Hawai?

—Vi un reportaje en la tele que decía que si vas a Hawai te dejan nadar con delfines —su pequeño cuerpo y su ropa negra me daba miedo, se veía demasiado deprimente—. Y mi mama dijo que es rico.

—¡Kaien! —grito Rukia asustada.

—Esta bien Rukia —le sonreí. El enano se sentó a mi lado en el sillón—. Puedes buscar como ir, puedes ayudar a viejitas a cruzar la calle o vender periódico. Yo no hago viajes a gente que me lo pide.

—Mi mama dijo que hace donaciones a niños deformes.

—¡Dije que con labio leporino Kaien! —intervino de nuevo Rukia.

—¿Si fuera deforme me llevaría? —el enano no dejo de hablar.

—De nuevo te digo, yo hago donaciones a niños y no los llevo a lugares por que seria arrestado y si fueras deforme te llevaría lejos de aquí por que no quisiera verte.

—Ya niños dejen a Ichigo, quiero cambio de este billete —le dio el billete verde a la niña que estaba riéndose de nosotros—, y quiero que la niñera me diga que realmente comiste Shirayuki.

Su hija puso los ojos en blanco, realmente se parecía a ella.

—¿Puedo ir al baño antes? —pregunto el fastidioso enano deprimente.

—Si, vallan, acompáñalo Shirayuki, pronto abriré y no puede estar solo.

Cuando la mana de niños se fue me quede de nuevo a solas con Rukia

—Dime Rukia que voy a hacer. —ella se acerco a su escritorio y la seguí.

—Hay no lo se Ichigo, te quiero pero te dije que eso de ser falso era malo. Nadie quiere un amor así. Y estas pagando lo que le hiciste a esas pobres chicas.

—Es que con una mierda Rukia, no me estas escuchando, ella es la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que he esperado todos estos años. Es decir. Me veo casado con ella.

—Wow. —su expresión fue de sorpresa y luego oculto su rostro en su cabello alborotado—. Entonces no le digas la verdad por que si tu relación va en serio te casaras y ya no podrás salir con mujeres cada noche. Te divorciaras y ve a mis hijos, el imbecil de su padre dijo que vendría hoy por ellos y aquí están conmigo y …

—Rukia… —con eso ella se tranquilazo, cuando habla de ese maldito que la dejo comienza a llorar y me enoja verla así.

—Bueno, tuve la conciencia de divorciarme y aunque mis hijos no son feliz tienen una mejor vida que la que habríamos tenido con su padre.

—Yo quiero a Orihime, la iré a ver.

—¡Espera!

* * *

_**Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaria saber si les gusto o no... Gracias y unanse a mi grupo en Face de Fics donde puedes leer y publicar tus historias. Solo busca : Mis Fics Ichiruki**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_


	2. Matsumoto Kurosaki

**Mil gracias, de verdad mil gracias a todos los que les ha gustado mi Fic, me leen, dejan comentarios, la siguen, la han puesto como favorita y las chicas de mi grupo de Face especial de Fics IchiRukis… Me llena de alegria que les guste y que lo acepten**

**Gracias:**

**kia-san Kurosaki**

**Kawai-Maria**

**Hikari2192**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**apple kuchiki**

**KanadeKuchiki**

**Martha**

**Les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

**Aclaraciones**

****La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

****Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

****He arreglado algunas cosas de la película a como me gustaría que hubiesen sido así que no es enteramente igual.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero y les agrade.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**Una esposa de mentiras**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Matsumoto Kurosaki"**_

_**By: Mazzy Kuchiki**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

Deje mi consultorio sin decirle nada a Rukia, aun quedaba una hora y estoy seguro que las clases de la primaria están apenas iniciando. Orihime dijo que era maestra de Matemáticas en la primaria que estaba junto al juzgado de Tokio, el cual solo hay uno y pues, será fácil encontrarla.

Rukia grito que me esperara que no fuera. Pero realmente quiero estar con Orihime.

No fue difícil encontrar la escuela. De paso compre un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, espero y le gusten.

Entre sin ningún problema y empecé buscando entre los pasillos hasta que la vi frente de mi, llevaba un lindo vestido amarillo y un suéter azul marino. Platicaba con lo que supongo, es uno de sus estudiantes. En cuanto me vio puso cara de sorpresa y enojo. Le susurro algo a su estudiante, dio media vuelta y en grandes zancadas se alejo de mí. Mierda. Corrí tras ella y la de tuve tomándola del hombro. Rápidamente ella se detuvo, me puse frente a frente y dijo en voz baja solo para que yo escuchara:

—Te dije que ya no quería verte.

—Solo quiero explicarte algo importante.

—Yo te puedo explicar algo importante —tomo el ramo de rosas y los tiro a un bote de basura que estaba a nuestro lado. Todos los mocosos que estaban alrededor nuestro hicieron un "ohhh" en burla. Malditos—. Nunca salgo con hombres comprometidos, papá engaño a mi madre y jure que yo nunca haría algo así.

—¡Adultero! ¡Fornicador! —grito un niño pequeño rubio y con pecas. Odioso.

—Ya relájate Demian —brame poniéndole el nombre del niño Apocalipsis.

—Se llama Kugo —dijo Orihime empujándome a un salón que estaba a nuestro lado.

—Te asesinare —murmuro el pequeño diablo mirándome inquisitoriamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Cuando quieras! —apenas me dio tiempo de gritar eso. Orihime cerró el salón con llave y nos quedamos juntos—. Orihime, si estoy casado y es un horrible matrimonio. Ni si quiera la veo. —de nuevo las mentiras.

—¡Eso es lo que dicen todos los hombres casados! Si es tan malo ¿Por que no te divorcias? —pregunto cruzando los brazos.

—Lo hare.

—¿Lo harás?

—Si, se acabo todo.

—¡Dios mío! Voy a vomitar, arruine un matrimonio —se tapo la boca con las manos y se puso palita como la piel de Rukia.

—¡No! No fue por ti, ya lo habíamos decidido hace tanto tiempo, estoy a unos días de la firma final.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto aun sin creerme.

—Señora Kurosaki. —minuciosa me miro a los ojos, mierda, creo que necesito un nombre de pila, este, le pondré el nombre de la Némesis de Rukia—. Su nombre de pila es Matsumoto. Kurosaki Matsumoto.

—¿Y por que te divorcias? —pregunto, mierda, ¿Que no puede cerrar el pico?

—La encontré engañándome, con otro sujeto —mierda, "piensa otra cosa Ichigo", me dije a mi mismo—. Bueno, en realidad no fui yo, fue el programa de televisión "Infieles" y les dije que no lo transmitieran por que… diablos, era vergonzoso. —Ojala se trague esto y ya deje las cosa tranquilas.

—¿Qué otro hombre?

—Kubo, Tite Kubo.

—¿El mangaka? —pregunto sin creérselo.

—¡No! Es otro Tite, al parecer si le mencionas al mangaka se pone loco. Le molesta.

—¡Ichigo todos dicen que dejaran a la esposa! ¡Nunca lo hacen! —que niña tan mas fastidiosa, volvió a cruzar los brazos y su mirada era como la del niño Apocalipsis.

—¡Créeme! Ella es feliz con Tite y yo lo quiero estar contigo. Entiéndeme. Solo quisiera —me acerque a ella mirando sus lindos labios—, estar contigo sin que me llamen fornicador o adultero lo que ese niño anti-cristo me dijo, es lo único que quiero.

—Okay.

—¿Okay?

—Si, pero quiero que ella me lo diga.

¡Dios mío! Cuanto tengo que soportar para estar de nuevo con ella. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda.

—¿Y si te envía un texto?

—No, quiero verla en persona.

Genial. Salí de la escuela y ya eran las nueve y media, hoy no abriré mi consultorio. Antes de subir al auto le mande un mensaje a Rukia. Se supone que veremos a Orihime a la 1:30 pm en el restaurante Soul Society y quiero que Rukia se arregle para el momento. Hacer de cuenta que tuve una hermosa esposa, aunque, Rukia ya es hermosa póngase lo que se ponga pero yo soy muy rico mientras que ella no esta a mi altura. Un vestido caro y un par de zapatos igualmente caros le vendrán bien. Aparte quedara perfecto como la esposa tirana adicta a las drogas y compras. Eso nunca falla.

De: Ichigo Para: La enana.

*Rukia, cierra el consultorio, cancela todas las citas y espero que no tengas que cuidar hoy a tus hijos. Saldremos*

Enviado a las 8:34 am 14/5/14

Subí a mi auto y en menos de cinco segundos Rukia contesto

De: La enana Para: Ichigo.

*¡QUE! ¡Estas loco! Hoy tenemos consultas muy importantes.*

Recibido a las 8:34 am 14/5/14

De: Ichigo Para: La enana.

*No te preocupes, si ya abriste cierra inmediatamente. Si no, espera afuera, paso por ti, llego como en media hora y necesito que me ayudes.*

Enviado a las 8:36 am 14/5/14

Espere mientras llegaba otro mensaje, ella escribe muy rápido y conociendo lo loca que es mandara otro mensaje.

De: La enana Para: Ichigo.

*Bueno, pero me pagaras mi día, no puedo estar sin trabajar. Espero que todo esto que haces por esa "chica indiscreta" valga la pena Ichigo. Espero que no sea por un acostón que me involucras en tus mentiras. Te quiero.*

Recibido a las 8:37 am 14/5/14

No pensé mucho en su mensaje, trate de ignorarlo.

De: Ichigo Para: La enana.

*Yo también te quiero. Gracias por todo*

Enviado a las 8:37 am 14/5/14

Llegue rápido hasta ella y estaba platicando por celular, estaba ocultando su rostro en los mechones sueltos de su chongo improvisado, movía los pies nerviosa de un lado a otro. Si. No tenia que decirme nada, era el maldito de su ex esposo.

Baje del auto y en eso ella colgó, la veía tan desamparada, tan sola que en cuanto me vio tapo su roja nariz en un pañuelo gastado por las lagrimas que desbordo. Sostenía un bolso negro y como dudosa lo dejo en el piso y corrió a mis brazos que sin dudar los abrí para ella. Me abrazo.

—Tranquila. —le dije acariciando su cabello azabache.

—Di-dijo que se va a volver a cazar. Se ira a estados unidos. —dijo entre sollozos aforrándose a mi cuerpo y yo acariciando su espalda

—Es lo mejor Rukia, creí que ya no tenías esperanzas de volver con él.

—Eso no me duele, lo que me duele es: ¿Qué le diré a mis hijos? ¿Qué le diré a Kaien?

—Que ahora ya nada los lastimara. —fue lo único que pude decir, mi mejor amiga, la única persona que me conoce de inicio a fin estaba sufriendo de nuevo y otra vez yo no tenia las armas suficientes para protegerla.

Me espere hasta que se tranquilizara y suspiro limpio su cara húmeda y me soltó.

—Vámonos. —dijo con voz neutral, como si nada hubiese pasado. Así es Rukia, fuerte, sin nada que de verdad la derrumba y si le pasa nunca lo da a notar.

Tome su bolso que estaba en el suelo mientras ella subía a mi auto, se sentó en la parte del copiloto. Me subí también y le conté lo que paso con el niño anti-cristo. En un segundo esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo relucía. Le conté un par de chistes y fue como si lo ocurrido con el bastardo de su ex nunca hubiese pasado, como si su aparición hubiese sido apenas un rasguño y ella ni se percato de eso.

La lleve al centro de Tokio y le conté mi plan.

Ella se haría pasar por mi esposa adicta a las drogas y las compras. Bueno, ella me golpeo en cuanto dije adicta a las drogas pero ya veré a que la hare adicta.

—¿Quieres que finja ser tu esposa? ¿Y no se te ocurrió otro nombre que no fuera Matsumoto? ¿Sabes que llamo así al excremento y que es mi Némesis?

—¡Casi me hago del "Matsumoto" en los pantalones!

—¿Enserio? —empezó a reírse y bajamos del auto.

—Te lo juro Rukia. Me puse en pánico, estaba nervioso.

—Tu que inventas una esposa falsa cada noche y te pusiste como un idiota?

—Si. ¿Qué no te da una idea de mis sentimientos por ella?

—¿No pensaste que algún día entrara a tu consultorio y vera que soy tu asistente y tu recepcioncita?

Imbecil. No pensé en ello.

—Sencillo, soy un cirujano plástico, tu cara no volverá a ser la misma. —Imite unas tijeras con los dedos y la revolotee en su cara como si le cortara— "Snipp Snapp"

—¿Q-Que, Que haces? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Es mentira te daré un bigote falso.

—No puede ser, enserio no consideraste nada de eso. —Y ahí de nuevo va, con sus comentarios acertados en mis pensamientos.

—Cállate y goza de los aparadores.

Giro a ver los elegantes vestidos y se puso colorada.

—Mira eso, es hermoso —dijo señalando un vestido rojo con negro— ¿Qué voy a…? Tengo ropa por cierto Ichigo, no necesito eso.

—¡No! Tienes que seguirme la corriente, disimular que eres la ardiente esposa de un cirujano plástico adicta a las compras. Quiero crear la ilusión de que tuve una esposa hermosa.

—Eres un —entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de golpearme pero se detuvo—, eres un cretino. Sabes que, lo hare, quiero despejar mi mente por hoy.

La primera parada fueron los zapatos, Rukia parecía estar en un mundo lleno de conejos por que cada zapato que veía se detenía, los acariciaba e iba por otro mas, hacia tantos años que no la veía tan feliz. Tomo unos que le parecieron convenientes y se los probo.

La pobre apenas y podía caminar.

—Lo siento hace muchos años que no usaba tacones. —la mujer que la ayudo a probárselos la sostuvo cuando iba a caer. Se acercaron al espejo y a Rukia le brillaron los ojos— ¡Son encantadores! ¿Qué precio tienen?

—Mil setecientos dólares. —contesto la rubia que estaba junto a Rukia.

—¿Mil setecientos dólares? ¿Te incluye en el precio? —me miraron perplejas—. La casa de mis padres costo mil setecientos dólares. No ¿Acaso el rey del pop los uso? ¿Es de piel de oso panda? No, es mucho.

—Si, tiene razón —dijo Rukia—. Es mas, estoy sintiéndome acalorada y me duele la cabeza, creo que no iré a la cita. —sonrío triunfante.

—Okay —saque la tarjeta de mi billetera—, serán tu bono navideño.

—¿Enserio? Entonces quiero otros iguales por si el tacón se rompe y otros azules, es que son tan hermosos. Quiero acariciarlos.

—Eres terrible Rukia. —le di mi tarjeta a la rubia.

—Por eso nos estamos divorciando.

—Nos estamos divorciando por que eres codiciosa, abusadora y egoísta.

La rubia me miro con la boca abierta y enfadada dijo:

—De hecho, creo que necesita un bolso que convine.

—Tienes razón. Gracias. —sonrío Rukia feliz.

—Un placer. —contesto la rubia.

—¡Ah! Con que uniéndote al lado oscuro.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

En venganza le di un pequeño empujón y se callo. Fue divertido, aunque después ella me dio de taconazos en la cabeza.

Fuimos tienda tras tienda, probando vestidos y accesorios. Le jugaba algunas bromas a Rukia que ella las respondía con más bromas o con golpes.

Era bueno verla sonreír.

Cuando ya teníamos todo listo fuimos a la estética donde un hombre gay y calvo llamado Ikaku nos atendió. Sentó a Rukia en una silla y la examino, observo su cabello hasta con un microscopio, Fue muy gracioso.

—No, no, no, no, no, ¡No! Solo hay una palabra para esto: Descuido. ¿Eres su esposo? —me pregunto.

—Su casi ex esposo.

—Nos divorciaremos —dijo Rukia.

—Pues no se divorcia de ti, se divorcia de tu cabello.

—Diste en el blanco —conteste sentándome en una silla junto a Rukia.

—No hay esperanza linda, te hare una lista de lo que tienes: Esta tedioso, esta seco, esta opaco…

—No olvides apestoso —interrumpí y el calvo lo dijo.

—No, es mentira, apestoso no. Eres muy malo dame la manita. —chocamos las palmas de nuestras manos.

Rukia, molesta se quito sus anteojos y se acaricio la frente.

—Ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

—No te preocupes linda yo te ayudare, darás un cambio fenomenal. ¡Señora Unohana! ¡Nanao! ¡Tenemos una emergencia.

En cuanto dijo eso me llego un mensaje de Orihime que me pedía la recogiera de la escuela. Le desee suerte a Ikaku y salí de la estética corriendo para ir por Orihime no sin antes decirle a Rukia en donde nos veríamos y que no llegara tarde.

Llegue por Orihime a tiempo y de ahí al restaurante. Nos sentamos en las últimas mesas del fondo y me sentía nervioso.

No sabía por que, me estaban sudando las manos y tenia frío al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ichigo, estas bien? —pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

—No, yo estoy bien. Es que hace mucho que no la veo.

—Lamento ponerte en esta situación.

—Esta bien, es que quiero estar contigo sin mentiras y de forma honesta —eso ni yo me lo creí.

—Y lo harás. Pasaremos esto juntos. Y tendrás un regalo esta noche.

—Y muchas más.

Estaba a punto de besar a Orihime pero en eso unos silbidos nos hicieron voltear, venia a nosotros la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, un vestido blanco que no enseñaba nada pero. ¡Dios! Que curvas tan más perfectas, no tenía mucho busto pero de que cabían en mi mano sin interrupción era acertado. Su cabello era azabache y corto, le llegaba a los hombros, un cinturón dorado en su perfecta y pequeña cintura me hizo recordar a Rukia y que lo acabábamos de comprar uno igual.

Se quito sensualmente sus lentes y no podía creer lo que veía. Era mi mejor amiga, Rukia, saludando a cuanto hombre se le aparecía, muchos le daban beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ella es tu ex? —pregunto Orihime.

—Si, creo que si.

—Es bellísima y sus zapatos me encantan.

—Tiene como cinco pares te daré unos cuando quieras.

—Hola Ichigo. —su voz era tan sensual que estaba a punto de pensar en Rukia de otra forma.

Me levante como si hubieran puesto cohetes en mi trasero y la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla pero le susurre.

—¿Por qué besaste a esos tipos?

—Estoy en mi papel idiota. —respondió.

—¡Orihime! —Se acerco a ella y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla, y claramente era más alta pero Rukia parecía brillar tanto que ella era apenas una sombra. —Soy Matsumoto Kurosaki. Aunque pronto seré la soltera Moto.

Nos sentamos y Rukia se puso en medio de los dos, me quito mi lugar.

—Y bien Orihime ¿Que ya te acostaste con Ichigo?

Orihime le estaba dando un sorbo a su refresco cuando le pregunto y la pobre casi se ahoga. Puse los ojos en blanco, Rukia no se iría hasta ponerme mal con ella.

—Amm si. Lo lamento no sabia…—dijo.

—Ah, no esta bien, me alegra saber que su cosita todavía hace "Tic, tac" jajajaja —me miro sonriente, sus enormes ojos violetas estaban maquillados de negros, se veían mas profundos, jamás la había visto maquillada.

—Ja-ja-ja. Que graciosa.

—Es que tiene E.D.

—¿E.D?

—Ah, se me olvido que eres chica indiscreta.

—¿Perdón? —creo que Orihime es hueca.

—Disfunción eréctil. Solo imagina que tratas de lanzar dardos pero lo que tienes es un espagueti remojado en jitomate. —movió su dedo índice explicando lo del espagueti.

—Es que las albóndigas que le servían eran ásperas querida.

—¿Enserio? —se volvió a mirarme con ganas de acuchillarme—. Me han dicho que les he servido las mejores albóndigas del sur de Tokio.

—Es que eran vagabundos, ellos todo se lo tragan. Y me sorprende que aun recuerdes a todos los hombres con los que te has acostado a pesar de todas las pastillas que dañaron tu sistema —puso sus ojos como platos y vi a godzilla en persona—. Cuando íbamos a cenar me decía: Cariño, tenemos pastillas rojas, azules y amarillas que son una bomba.

—Bueno, tenía que hacer algo para olvidar que el señor se la pasaba en el trono por horas y dejaba en la casa un aroma a zorrillo sudado, más sudor de borracho, un gato callejero y fajitas podridas de pollo. Tiene un intestino irritable.

Otro síndrome. Maldita. Le quise pegar en el pie dándole una patada pero ocurrió un error.

—¡Ah! ¿Me pateaste Ichigo?

—N-no. ¿Y tu?

Rukia vio en mis ojos la situación. Algo bueno entre ella y yo que no necesitamos palabras pues con solo mirarnos ya sabemos que ocurre.

—Si, lo siento —se disculpo con Orihime— Es un efecto de mis pastillas. Pero hoy estoy sobria y mejor así que lo siento.

—Descuida.

Rukia acerco sus labios a mi Martini que había pedido y de un sorbo se lo acabo.

—Los tres pasos de adictos. "Adiós"

La tarde no fue más que eso. Comimos pedí la cuenta, pague y salimos.

Rukia camino hacia una limosina blanca que de seguro acaba de contratar. Ya me debe bonos navideños y pascua para dentro de veinte años.

—Fue un placer conocerte Moto.

—El placer fue mío. —dijo Rukia cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta del auto— ¡Que linda pareja hacen! —Tome la cintura de Orihime y la pegue a mí—. Son como Barbie y… —me miro y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro— el abuelo de Ken. —Se empezó a reír y en un segundo se relajo—. Ya. Hablando en serio, creo que es buena esta segunda oportunidad que se da Ichigo, lo nuestro jamás funciono siempre fue una pesadilla y quiero que Ichi sea feliz. —me acaricio mi mejilla para luego darme una pequeña y dolorosa cachetada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su nueva bolsa. Lo saco y nos observo.

—Disculpen —contesto y todo estaba en silencio— ¡Pásame a Shirayuki! —dijo furiosa—. ¿Qué te he dicho cielo de vender las cosas de tu hermano en Facebook? Cuando llegue tendremos una plática y cenaras el doble señorita.

—Oye —trate de quitarle el celular pero ella me empujo.

—Puedo sola. —me dijo—. Adiós. —enojada me miro y empezó a quejarse—. Vaya, uno cree que…

Se quedo callada cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

—¿Tienen hijos? —pregunto Orihime.

—¿Hijos? —Pregunto Rukia guardando su celular—. Bueno que te lo explique Ichigo tengo que ir con los diablillos.

Y sin mirarme desapareció tras la puerta blanca del auto.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo de tus hijos Ichigo?

—¿Te molesta?

—No, al contrario, me encanta. Adoro a los niños.

—Si, yo también.

—¿Y como se llaman?

—Bueno, esta Yuki kukie que es la niña y el niño —¿como mierdas se llamaba?— Bart que es diminutivo de Barto.

—¿Y cuando los podré ver?

Hay no ¡Dios! Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mí. Teo odio Rukia, te odio.


	3. La familia Kurosaki

**Hola mis lindos Ichirukis, gracias por aceptar tan bien mi adaptación antes de agradecer quiero aclarar dos temas que me dejaron por ahí….**

**1ªMe pusieron que escribí mal una escena donde era "Cayo" y yo escribi "Callo". Es que van como tres que me lo dicen. Disculpen pero fue el auto corrector de mi Word y por subirlo rápido ni me fije, según yo ya lo arregle y lo cambie pero sigue apareciendo…**

**2º Se que Matsumoto es el apellido de Rangiku pero tenia que ser el diminutivo del nombre y "Giku" no se me hacia gracioso mas en cambio "Moto" me pareció genial por una cosita que pasara mas adelante.**

**Disculpen.**

**Buenop, gracias a:**

**jailys-sama**

**FrikiHimechan**

**Damoku**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**kia-san Kurosaki**

**yus yus**

**Kawai-Maria**

**Hikari2192**

**KanadeKuchiki**

**A los que me han puesto como historia favorita, siguen la historia y las hermosísimas personas de mi grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics Ichiruki" que siempre me dan sus likes a las publicaciones de mis demás Fics y se toman la molestia en comentar. Gracias de verdad. Mil gracias.**

**Bueno ya los dejo de molestar y aquí el esperado tercer capitulo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones**

****La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la película "Just Go With It" en Estados Unidos "Sígueme el rollo" en España y "Una esposa de mentiras" en Latino America.**

****Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de la genial mente de Tite Kubo cuando recién empezaba Bleach, ahora ya no leo el manga es puro Hentai.**

****He arreglado muchas cosas de la película a como me imagino que serian en el mundo IchiRuki. Así que no es enteramente igual.**

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Una esposa de mentiras_**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_La familia Kurosaki_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Mentira tras mentira es lo que hago, todo sea por estar con Orihime. Ella es joven y linda, podría arreglársele lo hueca con la edad además ya tengo más de treinta años, ya es hora de que asiente cabeza y haga una familia. Me esta matando estar solo todo el tiempo.

No solo ahora tengo que fingir una esposa desquiciada y loca como lo es Rukia si no que ahora tengo que tener dos hijos mas desesperantes.

Espere al día siguiente para hablar con los mocosos de Rukia. Pronto era la hora de cerrar y ya no había sitas, le dije a Rukia que saldría que ella cerrara, eran las seis de la tarde y llegue hasta su apartamento. Le dije a la niñera que Rukia me pidió llevarlos a Pizza Hot. Ella acepto y tenía que hablar con ellos.

Los senté a ambos frente a mí en la pizzería mientras su niñera latina bailaba zumba con un afroamericano alto y hacia cosas raras.

—Bien niños debemos hablar.

—En primera —dijo la chiquilla—. ¿Mi mama sabe que estamos aquí?

—N-no. —negué con la cabeza.

—¡Eso es ilegal! —grito la niña mini Rukia.

—Lo gritare y se lo diré a quien mas confianza le tenga.

—Nada niños, esta aquí la niñera. Además me conocen o ¿No? Quiero pedirles un favor. Quiero que finjan ser mis hijos por un día.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a la pobre chica? —dijo melodramáticamente la niña.

—¿Lo saben? —pregunte perplejo.

—Mi mama nos cuenta todo. —tomo su lata de refresco el niño con ojeras de zombie.

—Como lo del anillo. Además ¿Viste "chica indiscreta"? —movió su cabello como cuando Rukia imito a Orihime—. Estuvo de lujo —hizo una vocecita de niña mimada y de actriz barata como cuando su madre se emborracha.

—Hey, hey, hey. Tu mama la describe de una forma extraña. Decir la verdad no es la solución. ¿Qué no quieres ser actriz? —le pregunte a la mini Rukia.

—Si esto es un trabajo debes pagarnos.

—Con la experiencia mocosa.

—Dinero de verdad. —repuso la malcriada.

—¿Cuándo mini Rukia?

—5800 yenes por día, mas tiempo extra si se pasa de 8 horas, yo estaré pendiente de mi cabello y quiero que pagues seis semanas de curso intensivo en una escuela de actuación que mi mami no puede pagar.

—3000 yenes por día y tres semanas.

—5000 yenes y cinco semanas de actuación.

—4000 yenes y cuatro semanas de actuación.

—Trato. —dijo la mini Rukia que tiene los poderes de convencimiento con esos enormes ojos, me tendió su pálida mano y la estreche. Un pacto de que estaba cerrado el trato.

—Habría accedido a la primer oferta —dije para hacerla enojar.

—Yo lo habría hecho por la experiencia —sonrío de forma maquiavélica la niñita. Maldita.

—¿Y tu Barto?

—Quiero que me lleves a Hawai y así pueda nadar con delfines. —¿este niño se cree Haruka de Free*?

—Nadie ira a Hawai Willy*. ¿Otra cosa?

—Busca otra persona. —sirvió su refresco en un baso de vidrio largo y al termino tomo un popote, sorbió hasta acabarlo todo de un trago, puso su popote entre manos como si fumara, sobrio de nuevo en el aire y suspiro sacándolo de su boca.

—Wow. Mirada de mafioso. Estamos negociando Barto. ¿Algo más?

—Un pony volador.

—Yo también quiero uno —dije.

—Entonces que no sea volador y le pondré Nelson.

—¿Qué tal un Xbox one y le ponemos Nelson?

—Sigue ablando. —su mirada perdida se ilumino un poco.

—Con cuatro videojuegos.

—Cinco juegos y quiero que conozcamos a la vieja en J.D. McFunniGan`s. Y como soy hijo de un gran cirujano, soy exigente y quiero ficha ilimitadas, no quiero jugar y de pronto quedarme sin fichas o te consigues a otro tipo viejito. —creo que este si es el niño anti-cristo.

—Trato hecho pero se rompe el contrato si no comes Yuki.

La enana puso los ojos en blanco pero se comió la rebanada de pizza.

Al día siguiente le conté a Rukia lo que había pasado, que Orihime quiere conocer a mis hijos, que como no me acordaba de sus nombres les puse Yuki y Barto. Que los contrate para que se hicieran pasar por mis hijos y que les pagaría. Pero eso no sirvió, creí que lo tomaría bien y de haber sabido que actuaría así me pude puesto un casco al entrar al trabajo por que me lanzo lo primero que encontró.

—¡Estas loco!

—Tu fuiste quien respondió a la llamada, loca. Tú me metiste en esto. —me senté en el sillón de espera.

—Mis hijos no se meterán en esto solo por un acostón.

—No es un acostón. Es mi futura esposa.

—No la amas Ichigo, eso lo se, además, a quien amas no le mientes. —se puso en jarras con un mini vestido negro de tirantes y unas zapatillas plateadas, se volvió a maquillar y su cabello se veía sedoso y fino.

Mientras me examinaba con sus ojos entrecerrados y enojados me acerque a ella, había algo en su aroma, era un perfume con un aroma picante y sexy. Su bata estaba mas corta al filo de sus muslos como su vestido, las mangas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo. Se veía endiabladamente hermosa. Muy tentativa. Me acerque a su oreja y el aroma era mil veces mejor, de todas las mujeres con las que he estado y ninguna ha tenido ese aroma. Sentí mi piel ponerse de gallina y mi respiración se altero. Mi corazón se acelero en una forma desconocida, Rukia se sonrojo y sus ojos le brillaron por mi acercamiento.

—Te pusiste perfume. —le dije, cuando ella se estaba alejando le tome del brazo.

—Tendré un almuerzo.

—Cita. —dije en mi pesar.

—Es un almuerzo con el asistente del doctor Ukitake. —dijo enojada apartando su brazo y se sentó en su escritorio—. Si te hace falta saberlo se llama Kyoraku.

—¿El depravado barba de chivo?

—No tiene barba de chivo. —acuso tecleando en la computadora.

—Hola "Muñeca" soy Kyoraku. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? —hable de una forma rasposa poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla moviéndolo de un lado a otro imitando como se mueve su barba—. ¿O primero acabaran con las ardillas en una protesta y luego almorzaran? —dije en mi voz normal. Rukia me miraba entre divertida y molesta—. Es un bajista ¿No? Por eso la protesta. —creo que no me entendió por que la diversión en su cara se esfumo.

—Si y hace canciones. —apunto molesta.

—¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre su fea cola de caballo? Vamos Rukia mereces algo mejor.

—El no es un mentiroso que inventa una esposa y unos hijos para tener acostones los fines de semana.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el escritorio y ella lo ignoro. El nombre de "Kyoraku" aparecía en cada timbrazo de la pantalla, ella me miraba enojada así que apreté el botón verde y se contesto el teléfono. Rukia lo tomo con rapidez, se levanto y se fue a una esquina de la oficina para hablar.

—¡Hola Kyoraku!... —se espero y dijo:— Si a la una esta perfecto. Nos vemos en la entrada. Bye.

Apago su celular y la voz que hizo al responder era como la de su hija cuando describió a Orihime. De una pésima actriz.

—¿Qué carajos fue esa voz?

—Esa era mi voz. —contesto como si nada, dejo su celular en el escritorio y volvió a la computadora.

—Guawawawa, hay si a la una, guawawawawa. Ese tipo te emociono. —Rukia torció la boca y siguió con la vista a la computadora—. Solo préstame a tus hijos una tarde Rukia.

—Tú metes a mis hijos en tu patética vida retorcida de mentiras. No lo hare.

—¿Ni por que Barto sonrío?

—Es Kaien. ¿Y de verdad sonrío? —pregunto sin creérselo.

—Si, y Yuki comió cinco rebanadas de pizza.

—¿De verdad? Yo no logro que coma algo.

—No lo hagas por mi Rukia, hazlo por ellos, hice un pacto y lo cumpliré.

—Gracias Ichigo.

Y por esa milésima de segundo vi un brillo especial en su mirada. Pero se apago rápido. No se por que va a salir con el imbecil de Kyoraku. Podría ser hasta su padre.

A la hora del almuerzo Rukia se quito su bata y el vestido era demasiado provocativo. La vi salir y la seguí, ella no mentía, realmente Kyoraku estaba ahí recibiéndola con brazos abiertos. Bastardo. ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazarla? Yo soy quien la debería abrazar y llevarla lejos de ese papanatas.

No se por que pero sentí algo horrible dentro de mi, como cuando me iba a casar con Riruka y descubrí que la muy… desgraciada estaba con otro y solo me quería por lo rico que podría ser. Pero esto es distinto.

Rukia no es nada más que mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, la única, quizás. La única que sabe todo de mí por derecho y revés. La quiero y quiero verla feliz, pero ¿Por qué cuando ahora veo que lo es tengo este sentimiento como…? —"Nha son celos de hermanos"—. Pienso en mis adentros.

Hable con Orihime y le dije que este domingo conocería a mi odiosa familia, claro, no con esas palabras. Le dije que iríamos a J.D. McFunniGan`s para que conociera a mis pequeños demonios. Ella encantada acepto.

Todo era estable en ese momento, y el bendito domingo llego.

Se suponía que llegarían a las nueve de la mañana en punto pero ya eran cuarto para las diez y Rukia aun no se presentaba.

Estábamos afuera esperando y en todo ese momento Orihime no quiso besarme, creía que era una mentira todo —y lo era— pero ella no debería enterarse. Le dije que entrara y buscara asientos, que Rukia no tardaría.

Diez minutos más tarde la señorita apareció con sus mugrosos. El niño venia de una camisa blanca, jeans y tenis converse negros. La mini Rukia venia de negro, parecía que acaba de llegar de un velorio. Pero Rukia era como veinte cerezas del pastel. Venia despampánate con un vestido blanco con detalles en azul cielo de encaje, muy hermoso y sexy a la vez, su caminar era como el de una diosa, su cabello negro y corto bailaba con la brisa. ¿Por qué pienso así? "ella no, es tu amiga. Idiota" me digo en mis adentros por que siento que mis mejillas están ardiendo. Hacia siglos que no me sonrojaba. Mis manos estaban temblando. Wow. Estoy nervioso por Rukia.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le pregunte molesto para ocultar mi nervio al tenerla tan cerca.— ¿Qué pasa con tu ropa? —pregunte examinándola de arriba abajo y de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —pregunto molesta de la mano de sus hijos—. Esta es la ropa que me regalaste.

—Ya es tarde debemos entrar.

—Antes —dijo la mini Rukia—, la primera regla al improvisar es aceptar siempre todo. —Gracias a dios dejo su acento de gallega y puedo entenderle lo que dice—. Si alguien dice algo hay que seguir la corriente, no hay negación. Si alguien dice no todos gritaremos ¡muere!

Me quede mirándola sin entender que pasaba aquí, Rukia asintió como si razonara la información y el enano mafioso estaba perdido en un libro sobre delfines.

—No gritaras eso. —le prohibí rotundamente.

—En mi escuela de actuación tenemos que calentar un poco.

—No cielo, no hagas eso Shirayuki. —dijo aterrorizada Rukia.

—La punta de la lengua, dientes labios. La punta de la lengua dientes labios. Baragaga guegue barajara gue gue. Baragaga guegue barajara gue gue.

Rukia le seguia la corriente y ya me estaban empezando a desesperar.

—¡Cállate! —le grite y gane un fuerte puñetazo en mi estomago por parte de Rukia. Me tomo de los cabellos y arrastro conmigo hasta adentro del lugar.

Cuando entramos era como ver a mil oompa loompas corriendo por todas partes, olía a calzones sucios y vomito.

Todos los enanos gritaban, jugaban y sacaban líquidos por nariz, boca y cuerpo. Pensar que alguna vez fui algo así me produce escalofríos.

—Que asco. —me queje.

—¡Feliz día del padre! —dijo Rukia besándome la mejilla y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Esto será un calvario. Apenas Rukia se giro y Orihime esta a acercándose. —¡Orihime! —grito Rukia alzando sus brazos y besándole la mejilla.

—Hola Moto. —dijo Orihime apenada.

—Te presento a mi felicidad —dije acercándome con los niños—. Tenemos aquí a la inigualable Yuki kukie —señale a la mini Rukia y esta hizo una caravana con una sonrisa enorme—. Ella nació pesando cuatro kilos. Y esta también el mafioso —señale al enano que estaba con su libro, apenas vio a Orihime con cara de sueño y volvió a su libro. —A él le llamamos Bart por que peso seis kilos y fue muy pesado al nacer.

—Hola niños. —Orihime se inclino hacia ellos sonriendo.

—Que tal Orihime, he escuchado mucho sobre ti. —hay no, la fastidiosa de la niña actriz volvió a su acento español.

—¿Eres española?

—Así que tú eres el ave que se revolcaba con el viejito. —le tape la boca a mini Rukia. Definitivamente es idéntica a su madre.

—Es que fue a un internado en Europa y regreso con un acento extraño. —la risa de Rukia era mas que evidente. Ella disfruto de lo que dijo su hija.

—Es un placer conocerte Yuki kukie. —Orihime le tendió la mano y la mini Rukia la rechazo.

—Quisiera decirte lo mismo. Antes de que llegaras todo era alegría y diversión. Pero ahora no, solo tengo una hora y media con el viejito y su zorra. Pero ahora no, solo tengo una hora y media con el viejito y su zorra.

—¡Yuki! —gritamos al unísono Rukia y yo. Yukie salio corriendo llorando.

—¡Lo siento corazón! —grito Orihime cuando la mocosa hizo su drama.

—No te preocupes Orihime, de seguro tomo las pastillas de Matsumoto.

Rukia me dio otro puñetazo en el estomago, de nuevo me retorcí del dolor.

—Como buen padre ve a hablar con tu hija. —su paciencia estaba en una guerra grafica con la mía.

Fui tras la horrorosa de mini Rukia, estaba subiendo a un juego donde tiene todo tipo de obstáculos protegidos con espuma y vinil piel para que si se caen no les duela o se hieran tan profundamente y salga sangre. Como estar en una celda para un loco solo que aquí no los amarran y los dejan ser.

Me tuve que meter a gatas y la encontré, caminaba entre un montón de pelotas gigantes, niños con olor a pipi pasaban a mi lado, era asqueroso, la llamaba y no volteaba, camine mas rapido hasta que le tome el tobillo y se giro a verme.

—¿Por qué hiciste ese drama?

—Fue muy crudo y verdadero por lo de zorra. Yo me sentí muy bien al hacerlo.

—¿Si? Pues si quieres tu dinero vuelve allá y pide perdón. —le solté el tobillo, me miraba como cuando Rukia esta muy molesta conmigo. Como hace cinco segundos—. No mas historias tristes, harás lo que yo diga o tampoco habrá actuación que pagare señorita. Aunque odio tu acento debes mantenerlo. ¿Entendiste?

—Si, entendí. —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora abrázame y finge que estamos felices.

—¡Te amo papi! —grito la mocosa y se abrazo a mi riendo fuertemente. La abrace y me volví a ver a Rukia y Orihime que platicaban, nos vieron y sonrieron conmigo— Ya no eres una zorra Orihime.

—Así son —dijo Rukia como si nada—, se pelean, asen las pases y ya.

Nos bajamos del jueguito y nos fuimos a la mesa que Orihime había escogido para comer, Rukia se sentó junto a sus hijos y yo me senté frente a ellos con Orihime. Tomamos el menú y por desgracia no había alcohol. Desearía una copa de vino ahora mismo.

Yo escogí una hamburguesa y refresco, Orihime pidió lo mismo y Rukia solo un vaso de agua. El mafioso ordeno cinco hamburguesas, tres hot-dogs y un refresco y la mini Rukia pidió solo un refresco. A lo que me opuse, Rukia me mando una mirada de complicidad, en su mirada veía que la amenazara con no pagar su actuación si no comía.

—Yukie, recuerda que si no comes no te daré lo que prometí

—Bueno —puso otra vez los ojos en blanco—, quiero unos burritos.

—No lo hagas Yukie, papá nunca hace lo que promete. —agacho la mirada y bajo su libro, se veía muy deprimido.

—¿Qué te prometió pequeño? —pregunto Orihime.

—Si amor, ¿Qué te prometió el "mentiroso" de tu padre? —su énfasis en la palabra mentiroso provoco que le diera una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Dijo hace un año que me llevaría a Hawai y así pudiera nadar con delfines pero de ultimo momento lo cancelo.

—¿Por qué? —Orihime acaricio la carita del mafioso y se veía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ese maldito niño si que sabe mentir.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Rukia dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Fue por tu culpa.

El enano señalo a Orihime y se hecho a llorar en el estomago de Rukia, ella me miraba sin saber que hacer. Yo lo miraba con cara de matarlo mientras que Orihime me quería matar a mi.

—No, entendiste mal, te dije que estaba ansioso de que fuéramos con Orihime.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Orihime apretando los labios.

—Si, quiero que los niños nos vean como una unidad. —tome la mano de Orihime y ella me dio un besito en los labios.

—Esta bien, esta semana estoy libre —dijo Rukia molesta—. Vayamos mañana a Hawai, mientras más pronto acabe esta mentira que le hiciste a mi hijo mejor.

¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar de esta terrible, terrible mentira?


	4. La verdadera Rangiku Matsumoto

**Hola mis lindos y hermosos IchiRukis… Quiero antes que nada dar las gracias a:**

**jailys-sama**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**kia-san Kurosaki**

**Hikari2192**

**A las hermosas personitas que me ponen como favorita y me siguen, gracias a ti que lees estas locuras mías.**

**Aclaraciones:**

****La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

****Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

****He arreglado algunas cosas de la película a como me gustaría que hubiesen sido así que no es enteramente igual.**

* * *

…

…

…

_**Una esposa de mentiras**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**La verdadera Rangiku Matsumoto"**_

_**By: Mazzy Kuchiki**_

…

…

…

—¿Qué? —exclamo mi primo.

—Si, así como lo oyes Renji —me puse a guardar todas mis cosas en mi maleta—. Ahora gracias al enano tengo que llevar a todos a Hawai y lo peor, yo pago.

—Ambos sabemos que pasara. Te aburrirás de esa niña y en una semana volverás a ser el de antes.

—Claro que no, ella es especial.

—Ella no es para ti. Adiós. —y colgó.

Estaba todo listo, corrobore tener todas las cosas, el vuelo saldría en tres horas pero siempre hay que llegar antes.

Vería a Rukia y a los mocosos allá incluyendo a Orihime, por desgracia pudo salir de vacaciones esa semana, esto realmente será un fastidio.

Mientras voy en el auto un pensamiento me invade mucho. Desde que Rukia salio con ese vejestorio me siento ansioso, no se si sea un instinto de hermano ya que ella lo sabe todo de mi, es una amiga especial y el hecho de pensar que alguien la lastime me cabrea demasiado.

Llegando al aeropuerto vi a Rukia con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta negra y refunfuñaba, echaba chispas por los ojos y tenia los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan linda así.

Cada uno de sus mocosos estaba sentado a su lado derecho, me senté junto a ella y mi furia salio por si sola.

—No puedo creer que un niño me haya hecho esto.

—Vi la oportunidad y la use —confeso entrecerrando los ojos como si fuese todo un experto.

—Enójate contigo —soltó una palmada a mi pecho y dolió mucho—, tu fuiste quien empezó a usar mentiras.

—Ja, si yo lo hice. —me le quede viendo pero ella bajo la mirada a su libro.

—Fue tu hija española y su "No digas que no, no digas que no macho"

—Quieto con los españoles —me apunto con el dedo Yukki.

—Eres un…

Rukia tomo mi camisa por el cuello y acerco su rostro al mío y con tono severo dijo:

—Ichigo, mi tolerancia esta cerca de mi cuello y si llega hasta mi coronilla, tomare a mis hijos, te delato con Orihime y me voy.

—¡Estoy súper emocionada! ¡¿Que tal si nos echamos agua fría con hielos y lo subimos a Instagram?!

Rukia me soltó y la miramos de forma extraña, tenia en sus manos su Iphone, una playera que decía #LoL, unos shorts pequeños, unos tenis que parecían zapatillas.

—Se refiere a lo nuevo en Internet, tirarte un balde de agua fría con hielos. —repuso Barto aclarando las dudas.

—Oh, y ¿Por que haríamos eso?

—Por moda. Viejito—ahora dijo Yukki entre risitas.

—¿Qué traes en las manos?

—Es mi revista Seventeen.

—Oh, es obvio que no es para Rukia tiene como tres veces 17 —recibí un codazo por parte de Rukia.

—Es mi favorita —sonrío Orihime, se agacho y estaba a punto de recibir un beso cuando mi peor pesadilla apareció:

—¡Alto familia!

Son unas gafas entupidas, vestido al estilo hippie y con cara de pervertido mi primo se detuvo frente a Rukia, sus hijos, Orihime y yo. En cuanto llego Rukia y yo nos levantamos y entonces Renji tomo a Rukia y la beso. La sangre corria como lava de volcán. Caliente y llena de fuego.

—No podría dejar a mi Mota solita —Rukia estaba confundida y no dijo nada—. ¿Así que este es tu ex? —me señalo con una pipa para mariguana—. Solo hemos hablado por teléfono pero yo soy Tite Kubo, alias "pervertido babuino"

—Moto dijo que tenías que trabajar. —Orihime se veía muy alegre pero yo no. me puse en jarras y observe a la bestia que estaba frente a mí que beso a Rukia y además empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Qué cosa dices? ¡No!, jamás podría dejar a mi Mota sin su prendidita de fuego y chup…

—Ven amor —Rukia tomo los labios de Renji entre sus uñas—, tienes la boca seca, vamos por agua.

Rukia se llevo lejos a Renji y platicaban, Orihime se veía emocionada mientras que los enanos parecían indiferentes en lo que pasaba, puse ambas manos en mi cara molesto, me empezaba a doler la cabeza y la sien me palpitaba. Quería dejar todo y echarme a correr pero no seria justo que le dijera al verdad a Orihime.

Rukia y el maldito bastardo venían hacia nosotros.

—Entonces, Ichigo dame dinero.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que no tengo dinero.

—Okay, entonces tú vienes y yo pago, de acuerdo. —busque mi cartera entre las bolsas de mi pantalón y cuando la encontré saque una tarjeta de crédito, Renji estaba muy cerca de mi entonces al sacarlo le di en la cara a Renji con fuerza—. Eso fue por besar a mi esposa.

Al llegar al hotel de cinco estrellas, toda mi odiosa familia, el imbecil de Renji y Orihime estaban tras de mi cuando me acerque a un hombre para reservar.

—Hola buenas tardes, quiero dos habitaciones en torre.

—Lo siento pero solo tenemos "suit presidencial" —era un hombre alto y moreno, seguro le gustaba el yaoi.

—¿Qué? —mi día no podía ser peor.

—Esta en mil ochocientos la noche.

—¡Mil ochocientos dólares! ¿Acaso me traerán a Aizen para combatir cada noche sin que sufra heridas, tiene piel de oso panda o los Rolling Stones cantaran para mi?

—No pero me dio buenas sugerencias para el día de hoy. ¿Es usted acreedor de la tarjeta Platinum Kempachi?

—No.

—Que pena, afíliese.

—Que sean dos —le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito y en un minuto la devolvió, me entrego dos tarjetas y regrese con mi pesadilla—. Me robaron y tenemos habitaciones.

—¿Quién quiere ir a la playa? —pregunto energéticamente Orihime.

—¡Yo! —respondieron el mafioso y la española.

—¿Quién quiere emborracharse?

—Yo —respondieron al unísono Rukia y el pervertido.

Nos acercamos a la playa, me fui a cambiar de ropa junto a Renji y Rukia se fue por su lado, se quedo con su ropa pero se quito los tenis, cuando regrese, estaba con una copa de quizás alguna bebida alcoholizada. Orihime y los mocosos disfrutaban del agua pero de pronto Orihime venia con los niños, traía un bikini amarillo, su cuerpo era hermoso aunque sus pechos caían demasiado, índice de naturales pues si fuesen reales no serian así.

—Yo también haría una familia falsa con esa changuita.

—Renji eres un puerco asqueroso igual que Ichigo. —exclamo Rukia mirándonos tras sus lentes de media luna oscuras.

—Hey, no me insultes mejor dice otra ofensa menos que me parezco a Renji.

Tome una toalla y tape a Orihime, muchos se le quedaban viendo, la abrace poniendo mi marca en ella.

—¡Mama el agua esta tibia igual a los bañarios de mayo! Entra con nosotros—grito la pequeña Yukki.

—No amor, estoy bien, no tengo ganas de nadar.

—Mota, no te dejes intimidar por el escultural cuerpo de Hime.

—Hay no esta intimidada, yo quisiera tener su cuerpo a esa edad.

—Gracias —dijo Rukia sonrojada.

Renji comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Rukia y le di un manotazo. Orihime se me quedo viendo de forma extraña.

—No hagan sus cosas frente a los niños.

Una habitación seria de Renji, Rukia y sus mocosos, y la otra solo de Orihime y Yo. Pero la felicidad solo quedaría en ello.

Ya en la noche nos arreglamos para una cena especial que Orihime quería —más dinero echado a la basura—, pero terrible.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y Orihime rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, esta cena es para conocernos mejor. Dime Tite ¿A que te dedicas?

—Bueno Orihime, yo trabajo de ovejas.

—Disculpa, no entiendo.

—Soy un ovejero —hay no, va a empezar con sus tonterías.

—Vendo ovejas en Internet, la gente ya no compra ovejas como antes, ahora entran a mi Web site: "Hermosa " —Rukia le quito a un mesero su jarra de alcohol y estaba bebiendo sin parar. Estaba tan harta de Renji como yo— Entran y ven las ovejas y dicen, "Oh, yo quiero esa tímida" y otros dicen "Oh yo quiero esa que dice bee, bee"

—¿Y para que las compran? —ya no sabia quien era mas idiota, Renji con sus fantasías u Orihime creyéndole ingenuamente.

—Lo que se les ocurra, puede ser para lo que sea, para guardianes de ovejas y lo mas innovado es para "PCO" Pelea Clandestina de Ovejas

—¿Peleas clandestinas de ovejas? —Orihime se veía fascinada.

—Si, todas las ovejas se reúnen y solo escuchas: "bee, bee, bee" y luego hay un " bee" pezuña, "bee" pezuña. Y así hasta que se matan entre ellas. Y así fue que conocí a la Mota de mi pipa, ella me compro una oveja por que le gusta esquilar ovejas, ella lo usa para cuando nosotros…

—¡Ichigo tengo que hablar contigo!

Rukia se veía muy molesta, jamás la había visto así de furiosa, me levante junto a ella y todos vimos cuando le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Renji menos Orihime que estaba tratando de buscar algo en su bolso.

—Claro, mientras nos vamos ustedes quédense callados.

Camine lejos de ellos con Rukia a mi lado, se puso un hermoso vestido blanco en encaje que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, era la mas blanca entre nosotros a ella no le gusta broncearse pero estoy seguro que el sol nunca la ha tocado.

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos Rukia rugió:

—Lo siento me voy con mis hijos.

—No, no, no Rukia. No te vallas.

—Si el idiota de tu primo dice algo mas te juro que le pareare el trasero —estábamos frente a frente y ella golpeaba mi pecho sin mucha fuerza.

—Terminando esto tú y yo lo acecinamos, te lo juro.

—¿Sabes donde esta mi tolerancia? ¡No esta! —movió las manos en su cabeza como si alcanzara el cielo.

—Lo se y lo siento, pero te pagare mucho dinero Rukia quédate conmigo unos días mas —puse cara de perrito, ella siempre caía con eso.

—No hagas esa cara Ichigo por que…

—¡Rukia Kuchiki!

Una pelirroja de grandes pechos y con un lunar casi en sus labios vestida de blanco venia hacia nosotros.

—No puede ser —murmuro Rukia y aunque resultara imposible estaba más pálida que antes.

—¿Quién es? —pregunte.

—Es mi odiosa amiga de la escuela —susurro— ¡Matsumoto Rangiku!

No… puede… ser… La verdadera Matsumoto esta aquí en Hawai, en cualquier momento las mentiras se pueden caer.

Tierra trágame.

* * *

***Mota: Palabra proveniente del caló mexicano referente a la Marihuana.**

_Disculpen lo pequeño del Fic pero hacia tanto que no publicaba y solo alcance a hacer esto. _


	5. Confusiones

**Hola mis conejitos IchiRukistas…!**

**Bueno, primeramente y como siempre gracias a:**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**Chappy Kuchiki**

**FrikiHimechan**

**KanadeKuchiki**

**Hikari2192**

**A las hermosas personas que me siguen y las ponen como favorito y están al pendiente de la actualización. A las hermosas personas que no hacen ninguna acción de estas pero me leen. Es un honor para mi que esta historia (adaptación) les guste además que varias personitas de aquí ya han leído muchas de mis historias.**

**También gracias a las chicas y chicos de mi grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics IchiRuki" mil gracias chicas sin ustedes el grupo no existiría.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, en lo personal me dio tristeza este pero… leanlo no les hago spoiler ^^.**

****Aclaraciones****

****La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

****Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

****He arreglado algunas cosas de la película a como me gustaría que hubiesen sido así que no es enteramente igual.**

* * *

**...**

**Una esposa de mentiras**

**Capitulo 5**

**"Confuisiones" **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Rukia saludo a su amiga y la abrazo, era aun mas alta que Orihime.

—Que gusto que estemos en Hawai al mismo tiempo. No sabia que venias a lugares tan caros como este.

Rukia fingió una risa, esa era cunado algo le molestaba y tenia que reírse. Tomo a Rukia de la mano y la jalo entre la gente y se acerco a una carba tipo árabe, un hombre de cabello castaño y de lentes estaba sentado en una enorme silla.

—¡Mira cariño ella es una de mis mejores amigas de la escuela, Rukia Kuchiki!

Camine tras ellas y se acercaron a un moreno de cabello castaño y de gafas ridículas.

—Es un placer —dijo el educado hombre.

—El placer el mío —contesto Rukia, se veía tan pequeña ante esos dos dinosaurios.

—Mi esposo es Aizen Jobs, creador del Ipod —la vanidad se sacudía como polvo del trasero de ambos, eran demasiado superficiales.

—¿Enserio? Wow, es un placer señor.

—La idea se me ocurrió mientras tomaba el baño con mi esposa —rodeo la cintura de la pelirroja y beso su mejilla.

—Sabes Rukia, acabo de ver hace un mes a Hinamori, esta divorciada y con tres hijos, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Rukia se quedo sin habla, parecía una estatua— ¿Y tu ya te casaste?

—¡Si!, estoy casada. Se me olvido presentarte a mi esposo. ¡Ichigo! —Volvió hacia mí y camine hacia ellos—. Rangiku te presento a mi esposo Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba tercero.

—Un placer. —salude a los dos fenómenos.

—Ichigo ella es mi amiga de la fraternidad y él es su esposo Aizen Jobs, creador del Ipod.

—Como olvidar a la señora Moto, creo que yo y mi sexy esposa hablamos de ti en la dicha un par de ocasiones —abrace a Rukia tal y como el tal Jobs abrazaba a la señora Moto.

—Bueno —sonrío y acaricio su cabello pelirrojo—, ya no soy Matsumoto ahora soy Jobs.

—¿Y tu a que te dedicas? —pregunto Aizen.

—Yo soy cirujano plástico.

—El mejor del mundo. —Rukia paso sus brazos a mi cuello y se acerco mucho su cara era de una niñita enamorada y estaba empezando a creer en esa mirada fingida—. Pero bueno tenemos que irnos —Rukia soltó sus brazos de mi y me tomo de la mano—, tenemos que regresar a nuestra mesa e ir con nuestros hijos nos…

—¡Hijos!

—Si, tenemos dos, es que nos urgía tener herederos. —Rukia me abrazo con amor, ni si quiera he sentido tanto amor cuando Orihime me abraza, sentí calidez y la abrase aun mas. Esta es la primera vez que me abraza sin que ella este llorando o sea el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos.

—La verdad yo engendre esos dos niños en la ducha, es que —tome la cara de Rukia entre mis manos y bese su frente—, no puedo apartarme de ella jamás.

—¡Rukia Kuchiki! —las mejillas de Rangiku se incendiaron aunque no tanto como las de Rukia.

—Ya no es Kuchiki —rectifique—, ella es mi señora Kurosaki.

—Kurosaki Shiba tercero —nos tomamos otra vez de las manos y se despidió de beso de ambos—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa, Rukia se puso ambas manos en las mejillas, estaba pálida y roja a la vez, se veía tan joven y linda.

—¡Que horror!

—Te veías tan diferente con ella, parecías salida de la revista Play Boy.

—No seas idiota Ichigo, ella lo tiene todo y yo no quería ser su burla.

—Si. Me usas como medio de tus mentiras Rukia, esto es humillante te delatare y me iré, mi tolerancia esta llegando a mi coronilla. —imite su ridícula voz cuando se burla de Orihime.

—¿Qué? Imbecil ahora te odio más que nunca. Tendré que hacer un montón de recordatorios de tu tipa y de esta vieja.

—Pero disfrutaste la ducha conmigo ¿No?

—Baboso.

Y se fue alejando de mi, con su carácter hasta los cielos como ella solo puede y en ese hermoso vestido blanco. Ella es hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente a Orihime se el ocurrió hacer una salida de excursión. Genial lo que faltaba. A pesar de que ayer nos encontramos a Rangiku y posiblemente nos encontremos nuevamente en el hotel fue un día divertido con Rukia, me gusta molestarla, es algo que disfruto cuando voy al trabajo. Siempre espero ver su rostro arrugado de enojo, siempre y cuando yo sea el causante.

Subimos a un Jeep amarillo, Rukia y Renji con los malcriados y Orihime y yo. Ella dijo que seria un día de aventura hasta llegar a unas cataratas y después nadaríamos, solo quiero tener una noche salvaje con ella pero parece que las trabas y marañas cada vez se presentan cuando menos lo quiero.

El auto nos dejo en medio de un lugar extraño lleno de plantas, mosquitos infecciones y quizás arañas.

—¿Aquí viven los avatares azules?

—Si. —respondí—, mejor apréndete su lenguaje o te matan.

—¿Y si les entregamos a Tite Kubo como carnada? —pregunto el mafioso.

—Ah, no creo, se indigestaran.

Trepamos por árboles, caminamos y caminamos sin parar, cuando llegamos por un una laguna nos subimos a kayakys, había suciedad y mugre y media pero lo terrorífico fue cuando cruzamos un puente y unos nativos nos dijeron que solo soportaba una persona a la vez, todos corrimos como niñas y yo… bueno, me golpee en una parte noble.

Con un genio de mil demonios que me cargaba al fin llegamos a las cataratas y laguna.

Era mágico.

—No se ustedes pero yo me voy a lanzar —Orihime se quito sus pantalones deportivos y su top amarillo, su escultural cuerpo salio a relucir pero algo ocurrió, ya no sentí cositas en mi estomago, se sintió como si fuese lo mas común del mundo.

Se lanzo desde una roca con su bikini diminuto color naranja, algo me hizo pensar que era dedicado para mí pero solo le aplaudí como los demás.

—¡Que hermoso! —grito Renji de una forma muy pervertida.

—Oye mini Rukia —le hable a mi terror— ¿te puedes lanzar y gritar "Amo a mi papi"?

La enana asintió con la cabeza y no se quito su ropa a pesar de que abajo traía su bañador. Se lanzo desde la misma roca exclamando:

—¡Mi papi es el mejor del mundo!

Todos volvimos a aplaudir, me dio gusto que ella hiciera eso por mi.

—Ahora vas tu mafioso; puedes gritar que quieres sobornarme más.

—Ichigo, Kaien no sabe nadar —susurro Rukia abrazando a su hijo

—¿Qué?

—Es que mi papa dijo que me enseñaría pero nunca lo hizo. Siempre esta ocupado —frunció los labios el mafioso.

—Me hiciste venir hasta acá, pagar tu boleto y traer a este depravado —señale a Renji—, ¿Y no sabes nadar? De seguro tu padre esta ocupado siento un idiota.

Rukia entorno los ojos molesta, creo que hable de mas.

—¡Oigan, tienen que venir, el agua es mágica!

Cuando Orihime grito me volví a acordar de ella, me quite mi pesada mochila, quería solamente descansar sinceramente se me hizo un fastidio venir aquí solo por esas cataratas. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un buen trago de lo que fuera y frío.

—Amor —Rukia se dirigió a su hijo—, te puedes quedar con tu padre falso un momento. Me meteré a nadar.

—Claro.

—¿Qué vas a que? —pregunte pero ella me ignoro, se acerco a la roca y se quito su short— No me digas que trajiste tu bañador de los años veintes.

—¡Cállate!

Y fue cuando Rukia se quito su playera holgada blanca. Un bikini ceñido a su cuerpo, la parte de abajo tenia dos moños simples en cada lado de sus caderas y en la parte de arriba entre sus pechos otro moño, estaba increíblemente sexy, no era el cuerpo de Orihime inmenso por todos lados su cuerpo estaba equilibrado, piernas delgadas pero generosas en sus muslos. Era perfecta, como una muñeca. Su estomago era plano y seductor, estaba empezando a sonrojarme.

Se acerco a la roca y se lanzo de una forma atlética y hermosa.

—¿Pero que dem…?

—Va al spinning todo el tiempo.

No podía apartar la vista de Rukia, ella nadaba en las aguas como una sirena, se acerco a Orihime y platicaron, se les unió la mini Rukia y se lanzaron agua entre ellas, Rukia se veía tan… Espera, no, ella es mi amiga.

Trate de mirar a otro lado y fue cuando el mafioso dijo:

—¿Esta usando mis calzones?

Busque el punto donde él miraba y era Renji que estaba subiendo cerca de las cataratas. Y si, efectivamente tenia puestos los calzones del mafioso.

—¡Caite y rómpete una pierna! —grite.

— ¡No voy ahhh….!

Y el imbecil cayo de espaldas, las chicas hicieron gemidos de dolor pero el mafioso y yo chocamos las manos y nos sentimos a gusto por lo que había pasado.

Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer regresamos, yo me quede con el mafioso a jugar todo el día mientras las chicas y el pervertido nadaban. Fue muy agotador esa tarde.

Al bajar del Jeep quería estar a solas con Orihime, necesitaba un tiempo a solas y bien. Tenía miedo de que ella se fuera y fue un pensamiento estupido pues hace un rato me irrito pero ahora quería estar con ella.

—¿Orihime que te parece si esta noche ordenamos cenar en la habitación?

—¿Creí que nos quedaríamos con los niños?

—No, no ellos están con su madre —la tome de la mano pero Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

—La verdad quiero estar con Renji a solas —Rukia se acerco a Renji y beso la comisura de sus labios, solté a Orihimne con brusquedad y jale a Rukia, todos nos miraron sin entender pero yo quería aclarar las cosas.

—¡Suéltame! —se quejo pero ya lleve adentro del hotel, fuimos hacia los elevadores y por suerte acababa de llegar uno y vacío. Entre y cerré sin dejar a nadie mas, pulse el numero veinte. El piso más alto.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —aunque mas bien esa era pregunta para mi.

—Es lo mismo que te quiero decir —frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué besaste a Renji?

—Por que quise. Además, soy soltera Ichigo en tu vida de ficción y en la vida real. No tengo que explicar nada.

—No te puedes quedar a solas con él y mucho menos besarlo así. Creí que estabas con el barba de chivo.

—Deja a Kyo en paz —se cruzo de brazos. Así que ahora es Kyo.

—No, tú deja de estar con tantos hombres.

—Ichigo —puso su mano en mi pecho—, tu re revuelcas con mujeres cada fin, yo, estoy divorciada, estoy sola, quiero estar con alguien que aprecie todo de mi. Quiero un final feliz pero no como el tuyo, tu tienes tantas mierdas de mentiras que…

—Eso no importa me cabrea verte con tantos tipos —la acorrale entre la pared del elevador y mi cuerpo, ella solo tenia puesto su short y su sujetador, su cuerpo me estaba matando.

—¿Estas celoso? —pregunto sonrojada, se levanto de puntitas y nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

Mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez, tome su rostro entre mis manos, ella entrecerró los ojos, note que su respiración también. No se que es lo que estoy sintiendo y me aterra, Rukia es mi amiga, quizás sea solo su hermoso cuerpo lo que me atrae, ella no se merece eso, trato de alejarla de cuanto idiota se le acerca y ella puede caer en peores redes. Y ese soy yo.

Abrace a Rukia con fuerza y pude sentir nuestros corazones uno alternando al otro.

—Rukia, eres lo único verdadero que tengo, eres… mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana. No quiero que te lastimen.

A pesar de que lo que dije fue desde el centro de mi corazón, sentí que era como ayer antes de dormir le dije Orihime que siempre estaría con ella.


End file.
